


Birdcage

by Skogstroll



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Possible Future Mpreg, The others are there as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skogstroll/pseuds/Skogstroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya Hibari’s first time is on a dirt floor in a damp cell with a man he’s never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdcage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter and for that I apologize. I originally intended for it to be longer but there’s an actual story here (no matter what the bad summary is saying, I will have to come up with a proper one eventually) and as I continued to write it I decided that it felt better to leave explaining, plot details and… other important things… to chapter 2 and beyond. So this one just ended up setting the mood, I guess. On the bright side, chapter 2 is halfway there already!

Kyoya Hibari’s first time is on a dirt floor in a damp cell with a man he’s never seen before. He does his best to protest but the paralyzing shock that’s been administered through the collar they put on him is working as intended and barely being able to twitch his toes doesn’t win him any fights.

With limbs not moving to his commands, all he can do is lie there and take it while ignoring the stench of the stranger’s breath as the man above moves inside of him.

Ignoring how his back scrapes against gravel, concrete and soil with each rocking movement.

Pretending there isn’t a queue of strangers behind the first one, that it will all be over soon and that it really doesn’t hurt as much as his body says.

He refuses to make eye contact with Takeshi Yamamoto who they had to gag because the teary eyed idiot wouldn’t stop shouting bloody murder at them (the boy still insists on rattling those chains around his wrists and ankles the best he can, as though he could break them with a sheer force of will and tackle their enemies with that beaten body of his).

He refuses to scream.

It’s taken as a challenge.

***

Hibari is strong.

He’s been told so all his life and proven it to those that haven’t believed him even before he started to understand it himself.

He’s fought creatures as close to gods as they get, he’s fought monsters, he’s been to the future and back. He’s one of Vongola’s stars and a supposed guardian to Tsunayoshi Sawada, the successor to the most powerful mafia family in Italy and one of the most famous ones in the entire world.

Hibari is barely sixteen years old.

He’s been beaten before, yes. It has happened very rarely but he remembers each time and has learned from it.

He’s been hurt before. He’s spit blood and he’s had his vision fail him when it’s gotten too much. He’s made sure to repay those who hurt him several times over.

But for all his world knowledge, despite the fact that he’s lived far more in his few years then most do in a lifetime nothing prepared him for this.

The faces are too close, the panting too loud, the comments too hard to ignore, the inability to do something about it too frustrating and then there’s the _pain_.

He fights it and suddenly his left arm is clawing at the face of his newest attacker, drawing blood as eyes are pierced through. There’s shouting, people all over are grabbing him and then there’s a jolt moving through his body, making him scream. 

He’s shaking, limbs spasming and the little control he’d regained over himself is wrenched away. 

“Fucking whore!” someone screams.

Fire courses through his body and he barely notices it when they break his arms, the sound of bones crushing drowned under the shouting and swearing. 

They continue to hold him down even though he can no longer move and from the corner of his eyes he sees how they maneuver their friend away from the wall he’s been leaning on while covering his face in dripping, bloody hands.

The cell is flooded with light as the man Hibari attacked is carried out and for half a second he pronounces himself victorious.

The victory is short lived.

“Heh. Fiesty, are we? If you wanted it rough you could’ve just told us,” a big man with a giant beard says as he starts to stroke his hair. “Don’t you worry, sweetheart. We got the message.”

It spirals downwards from there.

***

The nightmare goes on and on, without stop for what seems like a lifetime. 

At certain points he blacks out but the escape is short-lived as he’s is promptly forced back to reality with a smack to his cheek or a jab at his side.

He tries to think of something else (like in what order he should kill who and in what way) but a particularly hard thrust and that’s crushed as well.

The world is white and blinding and dark at the same time, one hurt replacing the other and he grows so, so tired.

In the end he doesn’t even notice when it stops, when the people move out through the door and leave him alone but the sweat on his body cools quickly and he suddenly realizes that he’s freezing.

He doesn’t know how long he lies there, staring up into the dark ceiling. He wonders if he could escape now if given the opportunity to do so, if he found out that the key to the cell had been dropped onto the floor and all he had to do was stand up and walk out.

When he tries to he discovers that he can move his fingers but the fire that coursed through his spine has cooled down to a throbbing numbness and for some reason he can’t feel his legs.

A part of him wonders if he’ll ever be able to feel anything in the lower part of his body again.

And then he realizes it doesn’t matter because finally, _finally he’s allowed to sleep_.

So he does.

In a corner Yamamoto continues to weep.


End file.
